Episode 9
Die neunte Episode von „Elisa di Rivombrosa“ wurde erstmals am 8. Januar 2004 auf dem italienischen Privatsender Canale 5 ausgestrahlt. Sie ist der erste Teil der fünften Folge. Elisa kommt mit Fedro zurück nach Rivombrosa, wo die Diener des Hauses das vorbereitete Bankett aufräumen. Elisa begibt sich zu ihrer Mutter und erklärt ihr, dass sie Angelo nicht liebe. Ihre Mutter bittet sie, mit nach Hause zu kommen. Doch Elisa will in Rivombrosa bleiben, um weiterhin Geld für ihre Familie zu verdienen. Danach geht Elisa zu Orsolina, die teuefelswild auf ihre Schwester ist. Orsolina sagt, dass kein Mann aus dem Dorf sie nun heiraten wird, doch Elisa erwidert, dass sie mit dem nichts zu tun hat. Als Elisa zu Angelo geht, will sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Er verpasst ihr eine Ohrfeige, beleidigt sie und findet es jämmerlich, wegen ihr leiden zu müssen. Elisa gesteht ihm ihre Liebe zu Fabrizio, und auch wenn sie ihn nicht heiraten kann, liebt sie ihn mit aller Kraft und ohne Verteidigung.thumb|left|Elisa will sich bei Angelo entschuldigen Capitano Terrazzani erzählt dem Herzog Ranieri, was mit dem Conte Ristori passiert ist und dass er bislang nicht gefunden wurde. Terrazzani versteht allerdings nicht, wieso sie einen Aristokraten wie einen Banditen verfolgen müssen. Ranieri gibt Terrazzani zu verstehen, dass Ristori in die Verschwörung hinenverwickelt ist und er deshalb als ein Bandit bezeichnet werden muss, damit es nicht zum Eklat kommt. Lucrezia besucht Ranieri, er erzählt ihr von Fabrizios Flucht und dass er verletzt wurde. Lucrezia warnt Ranieri, dass er büssen wird, falls Fabrizio tot aufgefunden wird. Doch Fabrizio ist nicht gestorben: Zwei Fischer finden ihn verletzt an einem Ufer. Fabrizio bittet um ein Pferd, welches ihm die Fischer geben. thumb|Zwei Fischer findetn den schwerverletzten Fabrizio am FlussuferElisa bittet Amelia und Bianca um Emilias Frühstück. Bianca weint Tränen, weil Angelo Rivombrosa verlassen wird. Amelia erklärt Elisa, dass Angelo für immer Rivombrosa verlassen werde. Sie hat Elisa längst vergeben, ist aber traurig. Sie hat Angelo gestillt und ihn wie ein Sohn erzogen und hätte ihn gerne mit Elisa verheiratet gesehen. Angelo verabschiedet sich bei der Marchesa Anna und bedankt sich bei ihr und der gesamten Familie. Als Erinnerung und Dankeschön gibt Anna ihm Geld und wünscht dem jungen Mann besseres Glück. Bianca bringt ihm noch Essen für die Reise mit, danach verlässt Angelo reitend Rivombrosa. Elisa wartet auf ihn auf einer Wiese und sagt ihm, dass nicht er, sondern sie Rivombrosa verlassen möchte. Doch Angelo ignoriert sie und reitet an ihr vorbei.thumb|left|Angelo verabschiedet sich von den Dienern des Hauses Fabrizio liegt blutend und liegend auf einem Pferd, als er von diesem herunterfällt. Währenddessen ist der Marchese Alvise zurückkehrt. Er und Anna empfangen Elisa im Zimmer der Marchesa. Alvise macht sich über das Abenteuer von Elisa lustig und wird dabei auch noch aufdringlich, was von Anna misstrauisch beobachtet wird. Danach rät Anna Elisa, mit ihrer Familie zurückzukehren. Elisa weiss, dass Rivombrosa nicht mehr ihr Platz ist und beschliesst, das Schloss zu verlassen. Als Elisa ihre Sachen packt, wird sie von Bianca mit einem Messer überrascht. Sie möchte ihr ein „Abschiedsgeschenk“ mitgeben und ihr Gesicht verunstalten. Da taucht Orsolina auf und reisst Bianca das Messer weg. Amelia und die Diener haben den Streit bemerkt. Bianca ruft Elisa noch zu, dass sie für das, was sie ihrem Bruder angetan hat, ihr Leben lang Unglück haben wird.thumb|Bianca überrascht Elisa mit einem Messer Ohne zu klopfen tretet Emilia ins Zimmer der Mutter und möchte eine Erklärung für Elisas Abschied. Anna erklärt, dass Emilia noch klein ist und Elisa eine gefährliche Frau ist. Emilia ist wütend auf ihre Mutter, weil sie Elisa gern hat und Anna ohne ihre Erlaubnis für sie entschieden hat. Als Elisa abreisen möchte, befiehlt Emilia Titta, das Gepäck abzuladen. Doch Elisa erklärt ihr, dass sie gehen wird, weil sie es entschieden hat. Emilia fühlt sich dabei in Stich gelassen und sieht zu, wie Elisa mit ihrer Familie Rivombrosa verlässt. In der Bibliothek von Rivombrosa spielen Alvise und Giulio zusammen Karten, während Margherita versucht, die traurige Emilia zu trösten. Alvise fragt Giulio, wieso die hübsche Betta nicht auch gekommen ist. Giulio weist ihn darauf hin, nicht zu laut reden. Alvise meint lachend, dass er bei Frauen die Kontrolle verliert. Nach dem Besuch bei den Ristoris fahren Giulio und Margherita in einer Kutsche zurück und reden über die Beziehung von Elisa und Fabrizio. Margherita gibt zu, dass sie Giulio sehr liebt, und dass sie sich manchmal dafür schämt. Nach einigem Zögern gibt sich Margherita Giulio hin.thumb|left|Margherita gibt sich Giulio hin Der schwerverletzte Fabrizio wird von Celeste gefunden. Er fragt sich, woher sie seinen Namen kennt und bittet, nach Rivombrosa zu einem Arzt gebracht zu werden. Als er wieder bewusstlos wird, versorgt ihn Celeste mit ihrer Hexenmagie. Alvise verlangt mehr Kerzen im Schloss, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Frau, die dies für eine Verschwendung hält. Anna fragt sich dabei, wo ihr Bruder sei. Alvise meint lustig, dass er sich als Junggeselle einer amüsanteren Beschäftigung widmet. Da taucht Titta auf und erzählt den beiden, dass eine seltsame Frau den im Sterben liegenden Fabrizio zurückgebracht hat. Celeste hat ihn nach Rivombrosa gebracht. Sie versichert Anna, dass er nicht sterben wird. Anna befiehlt Amelia, Celeste eine Silbermünze zu geben, doch diese lehnt ab und erwidert, sie habe lediglich einer Freundin einen Gefallen gemacht. Danach verlässt sie das Schloss mit ihrem Pferd Josephine.thumb|Celeste bringt den verletzten Fabrizio zurück Im Hause Maffei lässt Giulio wissen, wie Margherita ihn „Körper und Seele“ geraubt hat, doch Margherita findet seine Scherze nicht gerade witzig. Marchese Maffei bittet Giulio beim Abendessen zu bleiben, so dass er ihm auch die neuesten Theorien vorlesen kann. Giulio erzählt noch Margherita, dass sie ihm zum glücklichsten Mann auf Erden gemacht hat. thumb|left|Fabrizio bittet Antonio, Elisa ein letztes Mal zu sehenAnna lässt Antonio rufen. Er soll den schwerverletzten Fabrizio retten. Celeste konnte die Blutungen stoppen, das Projektil steckt aber noch immer im Brustkorb. Anna ist nicht froh, den Doktor zu sehen, und startet eine Diskussion mit ihm. Da bittet Antonio, allein gelassen zu werden. Plötzlich wacht Fabrizio auf und sieht Antonio. Er murmelt etwas und bittet ihm, Elisa ein letztes Mal zu sehen. Danach verliert er das Bewusstsein. Celeste taucht bei Elisa und Orsolina auf. Sie erzählt Elisa, was mit Fabrizio passiert ist. Währenddessen denkt Alvise, dass Antonio Ceppi nun in Rivombrosa willkommen ist. Anna macht aber klar, dass Antonio so lange bleibt, bis sein Bruder wieder geheilt ist.thumb|Elisa dringt in das Schloss ein und möchte Fabrizio sehen Antonio und einige Diener verbringen die ganze Nacht, Fabrizio zu versorgen und entfernen schliesslich das Projektil. Doch Fabrizio ist sehr geschwächt und hat viel Blut verloren. Antonio ist Anna dankbar, dass sie für ihn ein Zimmer hergerichtet hat, um sich auszuruhen. Da taucht Elisa auf und möchte Fabrizio sehen. Antonio erklärt Anna, wie Fabrizio vor der Bewusstlosigkeit nach Elisa gefragt habe und dank seiner Zurede lässt Anna widerwillig Elisa rein.thumb|left|Antonio versucht Anna zu beruhigen Noch sehr geschwächt und deliriert bittet Fabrizio Elisa, die Dokumente, die sich in seinem Beutel befinden, zu verstecken. Elisa versteht nicht, was er meint und bittet ihm, durchzuhalten.thumb|Ein geschwächter Fabrizio bittet Elisa, die Dokumente zu verstecken Emilia schafft es nicht zu schlafen und fragt ihre Mutter, ob der Doktor Fabrizio heilen wird. Anna sagt ihr, dass Antonio ein guter Mann ist und ihr Onkel retten wird. Da tritt Antonio herein und erzählt, dass die Krise vorbei ist, das Fieber aber noch nicht. Er versucht, Anna zu trösten und nimmt dabei ihre Hand. Anna bedankt sich von Herzen für all die Hilfe. Elisa ist über die Krisenbewältigung froh und küsst den schlafenden Fabrizio, wobei sie von sich selbst überrascht ist. Danach nimmt sie die Dokumente. Unwissend was darin steht, liest sie die Liste durch. Sie nimmt von der Bibliothek das Lieblingsbuch der Contessa Agnese und geht zu ihrer Mutter nach Hause. Dort setzt sie sich auf den Schreibtisch ihres Vaters. Wie sie es von ihrem Vater gelernt hat, versteckt sie die Liste, indem sie sie auf der Innenseite des Buches bindet.thumb|left|Elisa versteckt die Liste, indem sie sie in die Innenseite des Lieblingsbuches der Contessa Agnese bindet